


only child of the universe (you are the sun)

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, S3 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: Bellamy’s not sure when it started, exactly. From the moment they met, Raven’s been fire and fury, burning so bright he couldn’t help but be drawn in. He’s not sure there even is a starting point, that it isn’t just a gradient from grudging admiration to helpless devotion; he can think of no sudden change, no switch that was flipped.All he knows is here, now: he’s in love with Raven Reyes.





	only child of the universe (you are the sun)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shortitude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortitude/gifts).



> i started this for the last ravenbell exchange for shortitude's prompt:
>
>> (the trashiest prompt) Raven is convinced that Bellamy has feelings for Clarke and is determined not to let history repeat herself when it comes to love. Bellamy is just confused and wonders how much more can he do save for write ‘RAVEN REYES PLEASE LOVE ME’ on his forehead for her to notice just who he’s really pining for. 
> 
> i could not resist. but it's been sitting mostly untouched for months and months and i want! to get! it done! so we're wip-ing it. updates will be infrequent and probably short. i apologise in advance.
> 
> title is from last of the real ones by fall out boy.

Bellamy's there when Abby finally discharges Raven, because where the hell else would he be. Raven looks surprised to see him hovering outside the door, but she recovers quickly.

“Are you the welcome party?” she drawls, leaning heavily on her crutches. She looks fucking exhausted, but she wouldn’t appreciate him pointing this out, or offering to help. 

“Drew the short straw,” he says. “Come on, I’ll show you where you’re sleeping.”

Things got rearranged when everyone got back from Mount Weather - not everyone, Bellamy doesn’t want to think, but he sees every last one of the faces of the dead, anyway. He leads Raven to her new room. He slows his steps at first, but has to speed up when she stubbornly outpaces him. 

She sinks onto her bed almost immediately, letting out a harsh breath, and Bellamy turns away, pretends not to notice. 

“Sinclair says you can come back whenever you’re ready,” he says. Sinclair had actually wanted to give Raven another week, and Bellamy had made a face at the thought of telling Raven she was to sit idle for another seven days of her life. 

“I’m ready now,” she says, and Bellamy nods. 

“I’ll come with you,” he says, casual as he can manage. “Gotta pick something up.”

Raven gives him a look, but doesn’t question it. He hangs back as she leads the way to the workshop, which means when she walks in and a room full of people yell out, “Welcome back, Raven!” he sees the way her entire face lights up. Something tugs on his heart, warm and entirely familiar, and he turns away to hide his smile. 

He leaves her to her many admirers, sitting in the corner with some moonshine Monty had cooked up especially for the occasion. Gina comes over to him, smiling. 

“I have a whole bar full of fine alcohol,” she says, “and you're drinking that swill,” and Bellamy laughs. 

“Nothing like tradition,” he says, and holds out the cup to her. Eyebrows raised, she takes a swig, then makes an exaggeratedly pained face before handing it back. 

It’s a good evening. Harper puts on some music from the old archives, something bouncy and sweet, and Gina pulls him up to dance for a bit until his head starts to spin. He sits back down, watching the party with a small, pleased smile. 

Someone joins him, and Bellamy turns his head to tell Gina he’s done with dancing, he’s getting old, let him be, when the words die on his lips. It’s Raven, and she’s smiling at him hesitantly. 

“Monty said this was your idea,” she says, and, “Thank you.”

It’s the alcohol, he thinks, that strips him of any witty retort, makes it so he can’t be anything but honest. “You’re welcome,” he says, and her smile widens. 

“Saw you dancing earlier,” she teases, nudging his side, and Bellamy feels warm everywhere they’re touching. “She’s definitely too good for you, you know.”

“So fucking rude,” Bellamy grumps, his mouth twitching from the effort of holding back a smile. “It’s not like that, anyway. Gina’s a good friend, from before.” One of the only ones, he doesn’t say; it’s kinda hard to get close to anyone when you’re hiding a sister you were never supposed to have underneath the floor. 

“Sure, okay,” Raven drawls, her face still bright but softer, now, with something like fondness, and for a moment, Bellamy feels brave. 

“There’s someone else, anyway,” he says. The words get kind of stuck on their way out, and he’s still untangling what he wants to say next, how he wants to say it, when Raven shifts back. 

“Yeah,” she says, and all the softness is gone, now. “I know. Or, I guessed.” She makes a face. “You’re not subtle about it, Bellamy.”

The words are still stuck. Seconds pass, and Bellamy manages, “Oh.” A beat. “Sorry.”

Raven’s mouth twitches, sad. “Nothing to apologise for,” she says. “Listen, I’m gonna get another drink, do you want anything?”

“No,” Bellamy says. “No, I’m good.”

Raven nods. She claps his shoulder, gets to her feet, and disappears into the crowd between one blink and the next. He thunks his head back and sighs, heavy. 

*

Bellamy’s not sure when it started, exactly. From the moment they met, Raven’s been fire and fury, burning so bright he couldn’t help but be drawn in. He’s not sure there even is a starting point, that it isn’t just a gradient from grudging admiration to helpless devotion; he can think of no sudden change, no switch that was flipped. 

All he knows is here, now: he’s in love with Raven Reyes.


End file.
